creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Water
Basic Information Ordinary sky-blue Water is the most common Liquid in all Creativerse game worlds. It can be found in the shape of small lakes and rivers in nearly every surface Biome, also forming very large bodies on every game world that was created after update R14 (in Early Access) in the shape of Oceans with a few shores that are frozen to Ice with a thin layer of Snow on top. Water only rarely can be discovered in the shape of cataracts in several biomes and nearly never as vertical waterfalls. While riverbeds and lake beds most often consist of Mud, Ocean floors instead often consist of Sand, on which Driftwood Logs will lie here and there and rarely quite large structures made from Corals too. In order to dive, simply move your mouse so that you look downwards, then press the "forward" key ("w" by default). You can move under water with the movement keys. Take care not to drown in Water - when your player character is emerged in liquids (except for Mineral Water, a drowning scale will show up and fill with blue color. After the drowning meter has filled, the drowning deals damage over time until the player character dies (or can get out of the liquid once again to breath). Water has a certain buoyancy, but this might not always be enough to push your player character up to the surface. In order to rise up to the surface again, use the "Jump" key ("space" by default) and look up while pressing the forward movement key ("w" by default). In Creativerse, Water (as all other liquids) doesn't allow any Creatures nor Treasure Chests to spawn in. However, Rocksters and Pebbles prefer to spawn on Sand and/or near Seashells if some liquid is nearby - most often Water in the shape of Oceans, lakes or rivers. Water can expand, so you can remove single units of Water from bodies of Water and they will be replaced by extensions of the adjacent units of Water rather quickly. Water can be displaced by any solid block, even by objects that have no collision (like torches for example). Water cannot dilute other liquids. You can replace Water with other liquids by placing these other liquids directly into the Water. This will only replace one block of Eater, the other liquids will not stream downwards in Water nor will they spread / extrude the Water. On the other hand, Water will not be replaced by other liquids if they are placed over /on top of units or bodies of Water by using solid blocks for assistance, the other liquids will simply flow down and stop when meeting the Water. In Creativerse, liquids do not expand on top of other liquids either. However, if one liquids meets with another liquid that has already expanded, or even only the extensions of a unit of liquid that has just been removed, the effects can be surprising, since the extensions will then usually expand in exactly the same way as if they were parts of the newly added liquid that has just touched them. Other liquids than Water that exist in Creativerse would be Molasses, Bog Water, Tar, Mineral Water, liquid Lava and Corrupted Water. Water can only be transformed into Corrupted Water and Ice, but not into other liquids; plus Water also can be evaporated like many other liquids. In Creativerse, Water cannot be "purified" (it will not be transformed into Mineral Water when Purification Bombs hit it), it also cannot be poisoned nor can it be caused to boil. Drowning When player characters dive under water, a "bubble" meter (drowning scale) will show up that fills itself with blue color. It will take about 40 real life seconds before it is filled completely and then the player character starts to take drowning damage. If you have completed the 7 early quests necessary to unlock the "Rookie" Badge, your player character can stay under water for ca. 10 more seconds before starting to drown and taking damage. When drowning, the player character's health bar will shrink quickly (100 health points per second in "normal"/medium combat difficulty), so if the player character does not cut surface soon, they will be "defeated" when the health points drop down to zero. The system message " *playername* tried to inhale liquid :/ " will be displayed in the chat at this point, and the message "You have been defeated" will appear in the middle of the screen. After this, your player character will automatically respawn at their Touchstone, while their Death Statue will be left at the place where the player character has drowned (under water), except for game worlds with "easy" combat difficulty, where no Death Statues appear and the player characters respawn with all their stuff. If you have not placed your Touchstone, your player character will respawn at the spot where you have entered this game world or where the world owner has purposefully set the respawn point for everyone. To prevent drowning and in order to stay under water for longer periods of time, you can either place torches or other items that do not have a collision texture under water that will create air bubbles where your player character can gasp for air. This will make the drowning scale drop and eventually go away. Or you can use any healing measures - like gulping down Basic Health Potions or Advanced Health Potions, Health Regeneration Potions (or Marigold Potions, Jingle Juice or the like), eating Mushrooms, Mushroom Sandwiches or other types of Food that regenerates Health. Mineral Water is the one and only liquid in Creativerse that allows player characters to "breath" in and stay in without drowning at all. How to obtain Ordinary blue Water doesn't require any Power Cell (as of R62). Each unit of water that you pull with your gauntlet will turn into a block of Water in any free slot of your quickbar or else in your inventory. Water, when dropped/placed (with right-click from a quick-slot) on the ground, will usually spread to 3 blocks horizontally into 4 directions from the center block (so up to 7 blocks in total) and 2 blocks diagonally while on the same level. Common Water is not viscous (unlike Tar or Molasses) and can stream downwards vertically until it meets an obstacle as well as over a few steps so that it will "multiplies" a few times when meeting any obstacle, because the water will "spread" over this obstacle and such create cataracts that will just suddenly stop at one point though by itself or until it is "contained": its spreading can be stopped by building a bowl or just a small hole of one block to stop falling water that is just one block in width. So you can drop some Water anywhere and scoop up it's extensions "infinitely" as long as you do not take the initial drop/source unit of water, which will not only stop the extensions from being renewed, but also makes all extensions dry up completely. The ability to multiply makes Water (in fact all liquids) an easily and also infinitely renewable resource. The Quest "Dirt-y Jobs" (Badge: Homesteader) will provide you with 50 units of Water, 20 Turnip Seeds and 1 Taming Collar. It is unlocked by completing the quest "Green Thumb". The objectives of this quest are to till 10 blocks of Dirt or green Grass or Mud with a Plow, and to place 10 Wheat Seeds soon after tilling so it can grow into Wheat. For this, you will have to choose a suitable area to grow Crops and place Water or Mineral Water or Bog Water (not too much of the latter) adjacent to each tilled land with Seeds on it, otherwise the Seeds will stay fallow. The third step of the quest is to actually harvest 10 Wheat ears ca. 50 minutes (real-life-time) after planting the Seeds when the Wheat is "ripe" or "grown". You'll get the optimal harvest as long as it'll stay "ripe" for 24 hours, afterwards the harvest will be a bit less, but Crops will never wither. After completing the quest "Dirt-y Jobs", the quests "Farmologist" and "Fresh Baked Bread" will be unlocked. How to use Obtaining Water is the one requirement to unlock the crafting recipe of Mud in your Crafting Menu since update R62 on April 19th 2019. Obtaining Water is required to partly unlock the crafting recipes of the Pet Washer and the Cooking Station. When scooping or receiving Water for the first time, these two crafting recipes will partly be unlocked in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). Aside from being an unlocking requirement, Water is also a crafting ingredient necessary to craft Pet Washers. Water is a possible cooking ingredient as well that can be used to cook many types of Food in a Cooking Station. All types of Soup, Bread and Pie require liquids to be cooked, so Water can be inserted into the "liquid" slot after choosing one of these 3 recipes. All liquids and crafted Blocks of Goo can be used as a cushion that can prevent all falling damage that player characters take when falling from great heights. For this, liquids like Water can be placed directly on the ground where they will expand, or made into a shallow pool to serve as some sort of "safety net", even when is just one block deep. Water can kill Creatures if they stay under the water surface for too long or are even being trapped in there. You will see bubbles rising up from them, then they will dissolve in a puff, not leaving any Loot Bags behind. Creatures can pursuit swimming player characters through water and fight them, but they might start to sink and cannot easily surface, but may instead drown before long if the player character keeps swimming away from them. So it can be useful to push Creatures into nearby bodies of Water with your gauntlet and then make them stay there in order to let them drown. Creatures that are 2 blocks in height like all Miru variants and Things will stay alive in Water if it's just one block in depth though of course. Another option to use this properties of liquids in Creativerse would be to build "kill-traps" that let Creatures fall into liquids like Water without a means for them to climb out, like by placing Teleporters on top of 2 or more units of Water and building a cage or small room all around the liquid. A ladder could be placed into the cage/room so that player characters will be able to escape but Creatures will not since they cannot use ladder, and different types of constructions can be used for the bottom that might allow loot bags to drop down, but not Creatures. Water is one of the key factors to make Crops grow. Seeds of Turnips, Wheat, Crisphead Lettuce and Horned Melons will only grow into crops on tilled land if that block of acre is touching a block of either Water, Mineral Water or Bog Water (not too many units of the latter though!). Different from what ingame tips claim, Water does not need to be anywhere close to make tree Saplings grow. Transformation abilities Water turns into Ice wherever the environment is getting cold - so rivers can freeze from a certain point on where they enter cold biomes like snow-covered Tundras for example. Water can be cooled down by players to create Ice "infinitely" too - either when placing units of Water into environment with very low temperatures (best on snowy Mountains, on frozen Plains, frozen Oceans, in Taigas or at high altitudes of 150 or more) or if you simply throw Freeze Bombs at bodies of Water (one Freeze Bomb can change 7x7x3 or 4 "blocks" of Water of an ocean or lake into Ice at once). Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, throwing Snowcubes into Water will turn a small amount of Water into Ice around their point of impact (on the ground or at the borders), even in hot environments. Shur-Ice-Ns and Blizzard Bombs do not have any such effects on Water though. Ice can then melt all by itself to Water again if the environment is hot enough (like on the Lava layer, in Jungles or some parts of Savannahs). Ice and also Snow can also purposefully be melted to Water by players, if Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls are thrown at these blocks. This can also be done with Snow Stairs and their corner blocks, Snow Slabs, Snow Slopes and their corner blocks, Snow Columns and Rounded Snow Slopes. In order to prevent fire (including Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls thrown by other players) from melting these blocks, "Fire Spreading" can be disabled on game worlds, and "Fire Sim" can be disabled on player claims (claim options overrule world options). However, if these blocks are placed into a very warm or hot environment, they can easily melt all by themselves. If you place several cold-emitting blocks together, they might be able to cool each other down significantly enough to prevent them from turning into Water though. Ice Slopes and their corner blocks as well as Ice Stairs and their corner blocks will not melt to Water though when hit by Fire Bombs or the like. In order to melt Snow to Water in cold biomes like Mountains, Taigas or the like without wasting Fire Bombs, you can do so by placing several blocks of Hardened Lava and Torches (or heat-emitting objects of any kind, most of them sporting open flames, like Fire Pits or Campfires) under and/or around blocks of Snow. Water itself can be heated up by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at it, which will make Water evaporate into nothingness (up to an area of 7x7x3-5). Very rarely Water might also evaporate when being placed into very hot biomes like the Lava layer, but usually it will only cool down it's direct surroundings instead, turning liquid Lava into Hardened Lava and Hardened Lava into Igneous Rocks. Water can also be evaporated by using the AOE Gauntlet Smash attack when your stamina has at least 75% of its maximum or more and your player character has drawn their melee Weapon - this can be the default Twig just as well if you just want to evaporate ordinary blue Water. However please note that for this at least an Iron Mining Cell or an even stronger Power Cell has to be equipped and that the AOE Gauntlet Smash will also only work on any kind of solid ground, it can not be used while swimming or diving. Hint: you might want to try this next to shallow rivers or lakes with beds made of Mud. Blue Water can be corrupted when Corrupt Bombs are thrown at it, then it will turn into poisonous Corrupted Water in an area of 5x5x3-4 units. If the body of Water is really deep, then the Corrupt Bomb will hit the ground and will only turn the bottommost units (3-4 blocks in height, 5x5 in width) of Water into Corrupted Water, invisibly from above because of being covered by innocent looking blue Water. Trivia Before update R30, all Creativerse Creatures avoided all kinds of Liquids including Water, and when a player character was standing inside Water, Creatures usually wouldn't even inflict any damage on them, but could be killed completely safely. Water (as all other liquids) still doesn't allow any Creatures to spawn in. So while swimming several blocks away from a shore or staying on a very small player-built island within a large body of water, it is safe to go afk there. Category:Liquids Category:Cooking Category:Freezable Category:Corruptable Category:Duplicable Category:Creatable Category:Smashable